This invention relates to a hanger clip for displaying articles from a suspended ceiling of the type which includes a plurality of ceiling panels installed on overhead beams, each beam having a horizontal flange and a vertically upright leg.
Previous ceiling clips for this purpose have proved inadequate or deficient for several reasons. Some are too expensive to manufacture, other types of ceiling clips are not securely fastened to the overhead beam and might twist or drop off if the article which is being supported by the clip is bumped or twisted, and still other clips are difficult to install or require special tools for installation.
Prior art ceiling clips are illustrated in the following identified patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,944,781; 3,561,718; 3,843,086 and 3,952,985.